


the blue, blue sky

by kiddofx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, finals are coming, jeaneren - Freeform, really - Freeform, the boys are just exhausted and in love, this is for all your sweet jeaneren needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddofx/pseuds/kiddofx
Summary: Everything sucks and Eren is tired.(or; how Jean comes home to find Eren in a half-asleep state and is reminded of how much in love he actually is)





	the blue, blue sky

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i vomited some words on paper and may or may not have been listening to this stupid ass song on repeat while doing so: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVMQD4pQSbY

_the blue, blue sky_

 

 

Everything sucks.

University sucks and so does every class Eren goes to, so do his professors and overall – he’s tired.

Final week is coming and there’s this nervousness among the students, it’s lingering in the air of every floor in the building, in every lab and even Hanji, the most carefree professor Eren has ever witnessed, reminds her students that finals are coming – _finals are coming_ , and god, Eren is just tired and exhausted from working double shifts. One of his co-workers got sick, sick _enough_ to not come to work, and that’s gotta mean something, and it’s not like they’ve been seriously understaffed before, and _ugh, just **ugh**_.

He’s tired, he’s not studying and he’s been living on takeout the last week.

There’s a party this evening at the dorm of his friends and they’ve asked him to come but he can’t convince himself to move – _at all_. He’d like to go, to get a little drunk, forget about his undone papers and the damn finals but his shoulders are _just_ heavy enough to be an obstacle.

He’s lying on the couch, limbs stretched out as far as he possibly can, his head hanging back, eyes closed, mouth slightly open. As much as he’d like to go, he’s just fine the way he is right now, occupying all space on the couch, soft music playing from his playlist in the background that’s not even loud enough to cover the sound of the rain hitting the window. It’s such an utterly peaceful moment that he refuses to acknowledge his responsibilities _, just for a second_ –– no assignments, no papers, no study material, no more thinking about his next shift. In that moment he’s sunken so deep into the quiet music and the soft rhythm of raindrops hammering against the windows that he’s almost completely gone, lulled into a well-deserved half-sleep.

At the edge of his consciousness, he hears the door open and the sound of keys rings through the quiet apartment but Eren is way too deep in his dreamlands to react, or to notice at all.

“Didn’t you want to go to Connie’s party?”

Jean’s voice is a soft hum ripping Eren away from his sleep. He lazily opens one eye and stares at his boyfriend, who’s leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed in front of his chest, a sneaky glimmer in his dark eyes, probably amusement – most definitely amusement.

“I’m tired”, Eren mutters und he turns around, away from Jean’s heavy gaze, and he buries his face in the soft pillow. “I’d rather sleep”, he adds, as a further explanation even though he knows that there’s no need to justify himself in front of Jean.

“Mhm”, Jean hums and Eren can still hear amusement in his voice. The sound of Jean moving through the room forces him to blink over his shoulders, just to see how Jean disappears in their bedroom, most probably to change into something more comfortable – Eren is not the only one working hard.

When they decided to move out of their dorm to have a place on their own it was clear from the very beginning that they’d have to work hard for it and while Eren ~~loves~~ _absolutely adores_ their own little world here, he never expected it to be _so_ tiring sometimes – he still doesn’t regret moving out. Not at all.

“Move over.”

Eren eyes fall open and he turns his head to Jean before he moves.

“Didn’t you want to go to Connie’s party?”, Eren asks now, mischief hidden among the tired tones of his voice and Jeans scoffs. “I said, I’ll go if you do”, he replies and he falls plump onto the couch, which is _just_ big enough to fit them both.

“Sure”, Eren says, and he laughs quietly, because that’s _bullshit_ – Jean was so excited to go, he hasn’t been on a party since some time now because it was either work or some stupid paper that got in his way and tonight, he would’ve actually made it. The evening is still young and there’s plenty of reasons to go – and yet, he decides to stay here, in their little apartment, at Eren’s side.  

“You don’t have to stay, Jean”, Eren mutters and he closes his eyes again, overrun by tiredness and solid exhaustion. “I want to stay”, Jean replies promptly and he sighs. “There was some bitch ass costumer today”, he then says, obviously disturbed, “harassing some of our staff and calling the girls names. I almost punched the guy.”

Eren opens his eyes and stares up to Jean. “That’s not what’s bothering you the most about it”, he realizes and he tilts his head in question. “Nah. It all started because I was talking French to one of the others costumers and that dude didn’t like it.”

Eren furrows his browns and shakes his head. “That’s stupid”, he realizes and Jean shrugs. “I like it when you talk French”, Eren adds, as if that would brighten Jean’s mood. And it seems to do so, in fact, because Jean grins and there’s this sparkle in his eyes again, the sparkle Eren adores so much.

“I know you do”, Jean grins and he catches Eren’s cheek in his hand. “Let’s just... stay home tonight”, he adds and Eren nods in agreement. “That sounds just right”, he mutters and he yawns, sinks down against Jean’s chest and entangles their legs together.

Eren closes his eyes and inhales Jean smell; he smells like rain, faintly, a little like wood and spring, and his very own scent underneath all those, and there has always been something very soothing about the way Jean smells.

Jean’s hand grabs whatever strands of Eren’s hair he can get and his body sinks into the softness of the couch.

“It was a day like that we met”, Eren suddenly mutters, eyes still closed and his voice low, rumbling, and Jean stares down to him with a meaningful expression in his eyes. “It was?”, he asks, teasingly, as if he wouldn’t remember but, _god_ , if there’s anything he’ll remember for the rest of his life, then it’s the day he met Eren;

on campus, they bumped into each other, books and papers flying everywhere, angry yells and curses shattering through the thin, hot summer air, and _fuck_ , if Jean wasn’t pissed that all his papers were scattered all over the ground. He blamed Eren und Eren blamed him and they angrily tried to sort their shit under the blue, blue sky, under the merciless sun.

They saw each other again, on the very same day, on Connie’s party and, apparently, they were still pissed enough at each other that it ended in an angry make-out session outdoors between the alleys, in the evening rain, all drenched and wet, and they barely made it to the dorm without touching.

The next time they saw each other was, again, on campus, a few days later, and Eren handed him a few crumpled notes Jean looked for everywhere and, well, he doesn’t know, there was this reflection in Eren’s eyes, as deep as the blue, blue sky above them and that just got him.

“Mhm”, Eren hums and he wraps his arms around Jean, lazily and tired, and the exhausted, yet peaceful expression on his face brings Jean to a faint smile.

“I love you”, he says, without context, all out of the blue, just like he does sometimes.

Eren looks up and he smiles, worn out and drowsy, but there’s this reflection again, this _goddamn_ reflection, that brightens up his eyes, his face, the entire, godforsaken world, even if it’s just for a little moment.

Eren grabs his chin and pulls him down, presses a small, soft and yet fierce kiss on Jean’s lips, and, hell, there’s so much affection and love in it, it’s _almost_ cheesy.

“I love you, too”, he replies and he grins softly, pressing his fingertips in Jean’s neck.

“We could still go to Connie’s party”, he then offers, sitting up slightly but Jean shakes his head. “Nah”, he replies and he sinks deeper into the couch. “I’d rather be here, with you. If we go to the party, we both know we’ll end up just like the last time.” A sharp grin flashes over his expression and Eren scoffs amusement, snips against his boyfriend’s cheek.

For a little moment, they remain like that, cuddled up in the small space the couch offers, limbs tangled together, breathing in the very same rhythm, listening to the music and the rain outside.

“When’s your shift tomorrow?”, Eren yawns and he stretches. He’s off tomorrow and he intended to use the day for actual studying – _finals are coming_ – but he feels more like sleeping in and doing nothing in particular, actually.

“Oh”, Jean says, in a tone that suggests that he forgot to mention something. “Oh, I’m off tomorrow. I switched shifts.”

Surprise rushes over Eren faces and he blinks up to him – it’s been _ages_ since they had a day off _together_.

“We should get some groceries. The fridge’s basically empty and Mikasa’s been threatening me agai –– mhmpff...”

Eren won’t let him finish. He presses a rushed, eager kiss on Jean’s lips, his breath hot and excited. Jean, taken aback by surprise, blinks confusion, not really understanding where Eren’s eagerness came from all the sudden when he’s basically knocked out by exhaustion and sleep deprivation.

“You’re off tomorrow?”, Eren asks, a little breathless, and his eyes are so _b r i g h t_ , the entire world is **_nothing_** compared to them. With Eren looking at him just like **that** , Jean feels like a stupid teenager and their first crush, blood rushing through his veins and his heart beating like crazy, fluttering feelings of affection and love crumbling in his stomach. It’s fucking ridiculous.

His expressions soften and he cups Eren’s cheeks. “Yeah.” He remains silent for a moment and then grins up.

“Sleeping in and date-time?”, he suggests, stroking almost carefully over Eren’s cheek while speaking.

Maybe it’s just the big ass eye bags under Eren’s eyes, Jean thinks, making them glow so brightly.

“Yeah, definitely”, Eren sighs deeply and he sinks back against Jean’s chest.

“Especially the sleeping in part.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tungle for more productive word-vomit: www.gajeelsfineass.tumblr.com


End file.
